Seven Sins and a Heart
by danu23
Summary: Draco always knows what to do and how to act, he's got a plan for everything. But things oftenly don't go like planned, and upon realizing what a web of mistakes and lies he's gotten into, he no longer knows what to do. DG, doesn't include events of HBP.
1. The Perks of Not Being Sober

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and no money is being made out of this.

Beta'd by Raisinous Fiendling

**The P****erks of Not Being Sober**

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was all good, until _she_ decided to make an appearance. And whereas her appearance _could_ be blamed on him (not that he was _ever_ going to accept that), he still believed this was all her fault.

And now, just to make things worse, she was actually affecting him. Not once had a single female student managed to make him go nuts. Then again, _she_ wasn't like any other student. She was different, to say the least. She wasn't someone he would normally go for but the circumstances in which they had… _danced…_ were certainly appealing.

_-Flashback-_

To begin with, he wasn't in his right mind (had he been in his right mind he would never ever have let this happen), and neither was she. They had both had their own share of firewhiskey, and thus weren't completely sober. Or, well, at least _he_ had had his share of alcohol, though he suspected the punch, too, was spiked with more than just a bit of firewhiskey. Besides the effects of firewhiskey – of which he had drunk a considerable amount some hours ago in his dorm - he felt somewhat disturbed. _Maybe_ it had something to do with his prior meeting with a certain Dark Lord, but just _maybe_.

Later he would only vaguely (fortunately) recall what exactly made him turn her way. He'd just remember how her gleaming red hair shone with the lights of the room, and how her figure seemed exquisite in her black dress. She was quite lonely. No woman should be lonely at a dance floor, and much less when almost everyone she knew was there. And Draco, being the gentleman he was, could only approach her on her behalf.

"I did not know a Weasel such as yourself could look that provocative," he said to her when he was near enough for her to hear him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked nonchalantly. He thought she looked so sexy with her eyes filled with anger.

"Potter let you down again? My! Then you should certainly give up on him. If he can't see you, not when you're wearing _this_,then he certainly won't see you, even if you decide to walk naked in front of him," he told her, just to see a bitter spark in her eyes. _So this is Scarhead's fault after all_. _To leave her alone on Halloween Ball! _

"Malfoy, if you're not going to say anything relevant, then I'm leaving. I have no time to waste with the likes of you," Ginny said as she looked around the crowded room. Following her gaze, Draco found himself watching Potter dancing rather vigorously with a girl Draco could only describe as promiscuous. The girl, unlike Ginny, wore a tight dark blue dress that only made her attributes disgusting.

"But I should think you do have time, dear Weaselette," he said and then, whispering in her ear, added, "dance with me." He was surprised he had asked the sister of the Weasel such a thing, but when he saw a flash of revenge in her eyes he knew he was going to enjoy this.

"What makes you think I'd _ever_ dance with you, Ferret?"

"Well, to begin with, I see no one else ready to make you such a proposal."

"I-I, well… Err… I'm-" she began, but was quickly interrupted.

"You…are waiting for someone? The invisible knight in shining armour? As _I_ see it you have too choices; either you stay here, pretending _someone_ will come your way, or you consider my proposal and dance with me. I'm sure you'll find the latter more appealing."

"Cocky bastard."

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco said, taking her hand and pulling her close to himself. They began dancing, and he noticed there was a hint of alcohol in her breath, but he didn't care, as there was probably more than a hint of the same substance in his. The song was slow and he had one of his hands on her shoulder and the other one on her hand.

"Never knew ferrets could dance," she commented and he laughed.

"There are many things you don't know, Weaselette."

"Oh, really? Show me how skilful you are." She was daring him. No one had ever dared him, well, not in this way at least. And to his astonishment, he found that incredibly sexy.

"Are you daring me? What happened to the old shy Weaselette we all knew and loved?" Draco was moving with the tune of the song, his eyes never leaving Ginny's. He stretched his arm and spun her away and back to him again. As she returned to him, he crushed her thin body to his.

"I didn't know you loved me, Malfoy. You know, me being a Weasley and you being a Malfoy. And as far as my old self is concerned, I guess I left her at the Burrow this summer. I got tired of her." As she said this, she pressed her hips closer to his.

Draco's breath was caught and he barely managed to respond. "Don't flatter yourself. I would never be emotionally involved with someone like you."

"Oh but you just said so! You're crushing my heart!" she said in a melodramatic voice.

"Am I really? I guess I'll just have to pretend you're not a Weasel for a while and think of you as a very normal witch," Draco teased her and lowered one of his hands to her waist.

"And how will doing so change the situation?"

"For starters, I'll treat you as though I'm not horribly disgusted by you. Then I may proceed to touch your skin."

"Yeah? How?"

"Like this." With that said Draco moved the hand that was still in hers up her arm to her shoulder. He began stroking her neck softly and then her chin. His fingers found the way to her lips and he touched lightly. He closed the distance between them and crushed their lips together. Her soft lips moved deliciously with his. He felt her moan when he slid his tongue in her mouth. But just as soon as he began enjoying himself she broke away.

"Oh fuck! Bloody hell, I just let you _snog_ me!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Calm down, Weaselette, it's no big deal," he said as he dove in for another heated kiss. This time, however, he was not the only one doing some touching. Draco felt Ginny's hand lower to his waist. Her hips were moving slightly forward. Merlin, she was making him lose control. And that never happened. But she was just so, so damn hot at the moment.

He dragged her towards a corner in the ballroom. She was moaning lightly as he licked her neck and rushed his hands over her breasts.

"Malfoy! Stop it!"

"Excuse me," he apologised, his cheeks flushing a little as he awkwardly jerked his hand away and stepped away from her.

"I-I-you-what?!"

"I said, excuse me. We are, after all, in public; I did not intend to compromise your integrity."

When Draco realised his current partner was positively confused, not to mention shocked, he said, "I'm a gentleman Weaselette, not some bloody rapist you just came across. I, unlike you, was brought up with manners."

"And here I was, thinking you might not be that bad," Ginny said.

"Really? Then I guess I took a step forward."

"And two steps backwards, Ferret."

"Then _why_ were you moaning?" With this, Ginny's face was almost the colour of her hair.

"See? I _do_ turn you on, don't I?" Draco stated, smirking.

"You don't."

"You don't sound that convinced. Maybe I can help you decide." But before Ginny could formulate any reply, his hands were already on her waist again and his mouth on hers. His right hand began trailing a path upward, where it met her breast. Forgetting they were still in the ballroom, he began massaging it. Soon Ginny was moaning again and rocking her hips against his.

"I guess we've got an answer then."

Although Ginny _did_ hear him, she was far too occupied to reply. Draco looked into her eyes and saw them dark with lust. He was moaning now, too. He felt soft lips on his again as he was consumed in another fiery kiss. Finally, needing some air, they broke apart.

"I think this is not the place." Ginny's voice was hesitant as she looked down, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Right. Come. I know a place," Draco said, grabbing her hand. Ginny didn't seem sure whether to follow him or not.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said as she looked around once more as though hoping someone would come for her. To Draco's fortune, no one did.

After several minutes' walking, Draco stopped and opened a door. They were in a rather small room that had only a fireplace and a bed.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere. Don't worry, only Slytherins know of this place. You can only access to it if you have the Slytherin password," Draco explained. "Want a drink?"

"Err…yes, please." She watched him fill two glasses of firewhiskey from a bottle that lay beside the bed.

"Here." Draco took a sip from his own glass before he settled himself comfortably on the bed. She drank the whole glass before climbing on top of him.

Her eyes suddenly widened and a light blush crept over her face. Draco was sure she could feel his hardness, unable to hold himself back, he rolled her on her back and began licking her neck. With Ginny's help, Draco tugged off his robe and began taking his shirt off as well as his shoes and socks. All clothes were tossed carelessly on the floor.

Lowering himself again, he began raising the hem of Ginny's dress robe. He unbuttoned the back of her dress and took it off of her, taking a moment to admire her. He had been with many women (even some older than himself), but he had never seen such a body. She was wearing black knickers and bra, her milky skin covered by freckles.

When she noticed he was staring her face flushed and she glared. He smirked; she was a virgin. He had somehow suspected that, but never really thought she was. Ginny had had her own share of boyfriends, and the fact that she remained untouched turned him on beyond belief.

Ginny, who was nervous despite the considerable amount of alcohol she had drunk, was finding it difficult to keep her hands off of Draco. She unzipped his trousers and saw him in nothing more than a pair of green boxers. She swallowed hard.

Meanwhile Draco was entertaining himself with her bra. He took it off and began licking the right nipple as his left hand circled the left one. Ginny was moaning loudly and arching to his touch. His right hand went up her thigh. He felt her shiver and then moan some more. His hand moved slowly to her inner thigh, starting to play with her knickers. Soon, he began to take them off. And while he was doing this task he found Ginny surprisingly slick and wet. When his fingers were at her entrance she began rocking herself against them. Draco raised his eyes to see hers filled with nothing but lust.

"Draco, please, now." Draco loved how his named sounded on her lips. Her voice was cracking with nervousness. Draco immediately tugged off his boxers and with his wand performed a Contraceptive Charm. He entered her slowly and watched as her features clenched with pain.

"'You okay?" he managed to ask. She felt so tight and hot around him; he had to make a great effort not to move. She was so wet. He couldn't remember ever feeling this great. Maybe it was the fact that she was a virgin or the fact that they both knew it was pure lust. Whatever it was, Draco didn't care; at the moment he was just content to be there.

"Yeah," she answered as she raised her hips and then lowered them, creating a rhythm. Once she was comfortable, Draco began moving in and out, and Ginny was meeting thrust for thrust. They sped up, moaning loud and incoherent words. When Draco hit her sweet spot she rocked her hips against his harder.

With a loud final cry, she came. Her muscles contracted tightly against Draco, ripping his own orgasm from him. He collapsed on top of her. After a few moments he managed to regain his breath and rolled off of her.

While staring at the ceiling Draco noticed Ginny's breath had become even. He looked to his side to find her peacefully asleep. He stepped out of the bed, put his clothes back on, and rushed out of the room. He didn't want to spend the night there and then wake up with her by his side. That would be more than awkward, and he would rather avoid any sort of awkwardness at the moment. So he left and went towards his Head Boy dorm.

OoO

Ginny woke up in the morning feeling her head was about to explode. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she realized where she was. All the events of the previous night came back to her. She looked around and saw no one.

**A/N:** Please R&R!! I'd love to know what you think!


	2. A Matter of Attraction

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this store belong to J.K. Rowling and no money is being made out of this.

Beta'd by Raisinous Fiendling

**A Matter o****f Attraction**

Ginny sat still for several moments. As she realized the sun had already risen, she quickly put on her clothes and rushed out of the room. She had no idea where she was. How in Merlin's name had she ended up in such a place?! _Malfoy,_ the bloody git, didn't even leave some set of instructions to get out of the darned place!

She calmed herself down and tried to remember how they got in last night. _Try to remember, Ginny, try. Bloody hell, Ron's going to kill me. What am I going to tell him?! Sod it! I just need to get out of here. How did we…? Right, the corner! HA! I'm out! See, Malfoy?! I got out! Without your bloody help!_

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room and was surprised to find quite the committee waiting for her.

"Where in Merlin's name were you last night?!" her brother yelled.

"Out," she answered not looking him in the eyes.

"OUT?!_OUT?!_ You were obviously _out_! Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?! Why were you gone until morning?! Who were you with?!" Ron shouted, the Weasley temper kicking in.

"That's none of your business, Ron. Now if you could please give it a rest, I'd like to take a shower."

"Where were you Ginny?" Harry asked her, a lot more calmed than her brother.

Not being able to hold back her grudge against Harry, she replied, "with a guy; quite a night really." Ginny saw her brother's eyes widen at her response and took advantage of it. She rushed to the girls' dorm and went straight in the bathroom.

As water ran over her body, her mind replayed the events of last night. Dancing with Malfoy; snogging Malfoy; _shagging_ Malfoy. Oh Merlin, she had lost her virginity last night! To Draco bloody _Malfoy_ to make it worse! And she was _drunk_. She was a slut! How could she? Draco _Malfoy_?! What was going on with her?!

What was she to do now? Did he remember _anything_? Of course he remembered. He _left_ her there, to go and wander by herself! And this was the man she'd given herself to!

And Ron. What was she going to do about him? She couldn't ignore him for the rest of eternity. Maybe she'd just let the matter rest for awhile. Yes, she'd do that. And then hopefully she'd forget everything. Yes, indeed, and then Voldemort would decide he suddenly _loved_ Muggles! She was never _ever_ drinking again! Never!

With this resolution Ginny stepped out of the shower. Today was Hogsmeade weekend, but she couldn't even stand the idea of being with her brother at the moment, let alone the whole trio. Deciding to go by herself, she wore the first thing she found, a pair of jeans and a black turtle neck.

She went to Hogsmeade without having breakfast, so by the time she reached the village, she was starving. Shivering as the morning air blew through her still wet hair, she entered the Three Broomsticks and sat alone at a table.

Ginny dozed in her thoughts for what felt an eternity until a waitress approached. Unable to decide whether to eat a healthy big breakfast and increase her debt at the place or to simply order something rather cheap within her range of money, Ginny went for a small sandwich and potato chips.

Finally the waitress thought she might be a little bit hungry and brought her order. As she ate quite vigorously, she began enjoying herself. That was, of course, before she was very rudely interrupted.

"Why so alone, Weaselette?" a male voice said behind her. _Oh bollocks! Please don't be Malfoy, please,_ her inner voice pleaded.

"None of your damn business," she said, turning her head. To her utter surprise it wasn't Malfoy, but his right hand man, Blaise Zabini.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind some company, would you?" Zabini said as he sat on the chair next to her and stole one of her potatoes.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!" she asked.

"Well I'd think that would appear obvious, even to the likes of you. But if you must insist, I'm _sitting_ here," he answered with a sneer.

"Oh, sorry, I meant as to why you weren't gone already."

"But I _can't_ go. You see, Malfoy over there, wants to remind you the events of last night were alcohol induced and nothing more."

"Well, I believe he can tell me that himself, can't he?"

"He would, but you see, this was a pressing matter that couldn't wait until he had finished all his _business_, if you know what I mean," Zabini explained, a smirk playing along on his lips.

"Oh, okay then, you can tell Malfoy I don't need such explanations, for I myself _know_ the 'events' were alcohol induced. Will you be gone now?" Who the hell did Malfoy think he was?! Of course she knew it meant nothing! She might have lost her virginity to him, but he was still a Malfoy!

"My! Feeling a little aggressive today, Weaselette? But, you know, I'm enjoying myself far too much to leave you all by yourself."

"Don't you have anything better to do? Haunt some first years, perhaps?" Ginny suggested. She really didn't want to spend any time with Slytherins at the moment.

"How funny! But that's getting old. So I decided my new hobby was to pester you! How does that sound?"

"Bugger off, Zabini! I really have no time for you."

"It seems to me that you do. So tell me, darling, why aren't you with our Golden Trio?"

"None of your business," Ginny answered as she called the waitress. "Can I please have the bill?"

"I'll have it right away," the waitress, who seemed to have nothing better to do than stare at them, said.

"Thanks," Ginny said and remained in silence, waiting for Zabini to leave. And when the bill finally arrived he still wasn't gone. She took out some Sickles when a hand stopped her.

"Allow me." Zabini said as he took the bill and paid. "You may keep the change, darling," Zabini said, addressing the waitress. Ginny was in shock. Never had someone bought her a meal. And never had she imagined a Slytherin would be the one to do so for the first time.

"Thanks," she said quietly and felt her face flush. She couldn't help herself, and so, she held out the Sickles she had to pay him.

"Oh no, my treat. Though if you insist on paying me back, how about you take a walk out with me?" Zabini suggested and Ginny was far too embarrassed to refuse.

"Uh, okay, I guess."

"So you finally agreed! I knew it couldn't be that difficult."

"You better stop talking, or I'll be forced to change my mind," Ginny said teasingly. Wait, she was _teasing_ Zabini? Zabini?!

"Oh, honestly, how stubborn can you be? One would've expected you to at least realize how lucky you are by being with me!"

"And here I was, thinking Malfoy was king of arrogance! It seems I must be mistaken, you definitely put up to him."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"So am I," Ginny said and then looked at Zabini and burst out laughing.

"I knew the Weasels had a temper. I didn't know, however, they were crazy too," Zabini stated as he looked awkwardly at Ginny, who was still laughing. "I'm afraid I'm obliged to ask, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just don't know! You looked so funny two seconds ago!" Ginny said, giggling.

"No wonder only the Golden Trio stands you! You're about as annoying as they are." At this Ginny seemed to calm down.

"I am _not_ annoying."

"Sure you aren't, darling?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then this must come as such a shock to you, but let me tell you a secret; you _are_ annoying," Zabini said with a smirk.

"Then why are you with me?" Ginny dared to ask.

"Because I have nothing better to do."

"I thought it was because Malfoy told you to tell me something."

"That was then. Now that I've already told you, I find myself bored."

"There are plenty of girls out there; you don't have to stay with the annoying one."

"But you are so amusing as well, especially when you're pissed. I particularly _love_ pissing you off."

"What a gentleman you are!"

"Indeed."

Ginny was finding that spending time with this particular Slytherin was not that bad. And she'd rather be with him than by herself at the Three Broomsticks. At least she had someone to talk to. But not an hour went by before Malfoy appeared and made Ginny regret ever talking to Slytherins.

"Zabini! Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking for you for what seems a centu-," Malfoy began, but as he noticed Ginny, he stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Weaselette? Having a thing for Slytherins?"

"No, I just seem to attract them, much to my dismay," Ginny snapped. "Must be my good looks, or what do you reckon it is, Malfoy?" Malfoy snorted and then smirked.

"I'm obliged to think it's your looks; the rest of you certainly qualify as disgusting. But in my opinion, _you_ are the one attracted to Slytherins, and we, as teenagers we are, can't refuse such proposal, can we Zabini?"

"We can't. And it must be said that little Weaselette here, has _plenty_ to offer." To Ginny, that was it. She glared at them furiously and then went down the opposite direction, leaving both boys in awe.

"She seems to have grown a backbone!" Draco said as soon as Weasley was out of their sight.

"Yes, indeed. But that's not the only thing she seems to have grown."

"That's disgusting, Zabini! She's a Weasley!"

"You were the one who shagged her, you would know." Blaise was now smirking at his friend. Draco wasn't the type of person that would drink, let alone get drunk.

"In my defence, I'd like to say I was drunk. You, on the other hand are perfectly sober, and still fantasizing about her breasts."

"I can't avoid that. She _does_ have some nice breasts."

"Yes, whatever. What were you doing talking to her anyway?" Draco asked.

"Telling her the events of last night were alcohol induced," Blaise replied simply.

"It took you so long to tell her that?"

"Yes, it did. So how was your date? Acceptable at least?" Blaise asked in order to change topic. He didn't feel like telling Draco about his amusing time with the Weaselette and he knew he had to change topic.

"Barely, though she does have some degree of intelligence, unlike Parkinson," Draco answered. So far Greengrass was the only girl that had managed to get his attention. She _was_ intelligent, though Draco would never admit she really was. And she was a classic beauty. Her skin was white and fair; she had rosy-red lips. Her hair was blonde and curly and her eyes blue. She was elegant, and all in all, quite gorgeous.

"But you seem to have some interest in her, right? And even if you don't I can certainly say your mother will be very pleased upon hearing you are dating her. She does hate Pansy and is quite desperate to get you a new prospect."

"Maybe. But mother is simply eager to find me a wife, and I daresay Pansy would hardly be a Malfoy. Greengrass, on the other hand, would do the job brilliantly. Besides, mother liked her quite a lot when she visited the manor. I recall her saying she was a fine lady."

"Unlike Weaselette," Blaise said.

"Now Blaise, why would you bring her up? I'm beginning to think you're rather obsessed with her."

"I am _not_. I merely thought your mother wouldn't be pleased if she ever heard you slept with her."

"And that is precisely why she will never know," Draco said nonchalantly as he thought of the chaos that would come upon him if his mother _ever_ knew about his night with the Weaselette.

**A/N:** Please R&R!! Oh and Greengrass is a girl that appears in the least of slytherins on Harry's year. There are no descriptions of how she is, but I figured she would be blonde. Her complete name is Daphne Greengrass. I needed another female character from slytherin; Pansy wouldn't do, and Millicent Bulstrode was just a bit too rough in appearance. And Daphne Greengrass is not exactly canon, however she _does_ exist.


	3. An Interesting Prey

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this store belong to J.K. Rowling and no money is being made out of this.

Beta'd by Raisinous Fiendling

**An Interesting Prey**

The room was filled with moans, grunts and incoherent words. As a female voice screamed, a male voice grunted. Breaths normalized as the heat of the moment cooled off.

"G'night," he said as he dressed himself again.

"What? Where are you going? Stay here," the girl said as she nuzzled against his arm.

"I can't." He was now rising from the bed but the girl's hand stopped him. "I told you I can't," he said and removed the girl's grip coldly.

"Why?"

"I don't want to spend the night with you."

"But-but you just had sex with me!" she exclaimed.

"So? It wasn't like I promised I'd be your boyfriend or anything. It was just sex," he replied as he finished buttoning his shirt. Exiting the room he heard her say, "I _hate_ you, Malfoy!"

But that was her fault. He never promised anything, and with his reputation she must have known this was a one night stand. Well, he guessed she didn't know. Still, not his fault. Besides, he had much more important things on his mind at the present.

Like the fact that he had seen the Weaselette in his mind's eye when he'd reached his orgasm. Or the not so innocent wet dreams he'd been having about her, or rather her body, to be more accurate. Or just the fact that he'd been thinking of her!

Truthfully, thanks to the dreams, he'd been sleeping a lot better and much more. But his peace of mind only lasted so long. As soon as the dreams were over and he had to face reality, he'd begin cursing and yelling and having a horrible morning mood. Which wasn't like him at all, and by the time he would realize this he'd get even more pissed. The bloody girl was getting on his nerves.

Lately he had been sleeping around much more. There had been nights during which he couldn't be satisfied with just one girl. But no matter how many girls he chose to shag, at the moment of his orgasm he would see _her_. It was as though he was bloody obsessed with her. But he wasn't; in fact, if he had any feelings towards her, those were supposed to be disgust. Though, apparently, he was lusting after her, too.

On the verge of desperation, Draco had told Blaise of his problem. Of course he didn't mention it was Weaselette, he had simply said it was a girl. But knowing Zabini, he probably knew it _was_ Weaselette. His friend's advice had been to shag the so-called girl that had his knickers in a twist and thus end his sexual anxiety.

The problem was how to get the she-Weasel to shag him. She'd been drunk the first time and he hadn't been quite the gentleman after that. Who would've guessed he would want an encore so badly? Not him, at least. Besides, what if sleeping with her only made things worse? He could be left wanting more than before, and that was sure to be a major issue. Not taking the risk was just as troublesome. He was in one of the greater dilemmas he had ever confronted in his short seventeen years of life.

It had been at least a week since Halloween Ball, but to Draco it felt as though a whole lifetime had gone by. And she was a bloody Weasley! That was simply unacceptable.

She hadn't been an easy one, which only got Draco more excited. And had the punch not been spiked, he was sure she wouldn't have gone to bed with him. But oh, wasn't she good. She was by far his best shag. And she hadn't just spread her legs open, like girls normally did. He had had to actually do some work. And he had enjoyed it.

And now, he was left staring at her back during meals. At her fiery red hair, the bits of her neck he was able to see when she tied up her hair in pony tail, her white long fingers and…_Okay, that is simply wrong. As a matter of fact, wrong is an understatement. Bloody hell, I'm obsessed with her. A bloody _Weasley_! This is it, I hereby swear I'll get her to go to bed with me again, or else I shall die. Maybe not die, but just go mad. Fuck, what unacceptable behaviour, and over the Weaselette. I might as well just go and kill myself and put an end to this madness. Merlin, help me!_

Resolving that he would just test Blaise's advice, he went to sleep. Getting a woman was no problem to him; but getting a Weasley, that was some challenge Draco looked forward to.

When he woke up, he was in a surprisingly good mood, and even the Mudblood had noticed. "Have you finally decided that being gloomy won't you anywhere, Ferret?" she had ventured earlier as he exited the bathroom the head boy and girl shared.

"I don't see how my moods are any of your business, _Mudblood_," Draco had snapped quickly.

"Well, you're just more bearable when you're not sulking."

"I do _not_ sulk." Draco saw her raise an eyebrow and added, "Aren't you going to take a shower? Or are you just going to be the plebeian you are and go out without even thinking about what a punishment it would be for everyone to be near you? But well, you'd be a fearsome thing to have near either way."

"Sod off."

"My pleasure." And with that, Draco had returned to his private room to get dressed. It was a beautiful morning for him, and the Mudblood wasn't going to ruin it.

Now he patiently waited for the Weaselette to enter the Great Hall. As he attempted to calm himself by looking at the ceiling and pacing around the crowded hall someone stumbled into him. He lost his balance and fell flat on his arse.

"Bloody hell, watch your way, you bloody idiot!" Draco shouted at the person who had kindly held out her hand to help him get up, but quickly withdrew it upon hearing him.

"You were in my way, Malfoy! It's not my bloody fault that you weren't looking!" an angry female voice yelled back.

"It was you, Weaselette? What now? Are you going to try to kill me by throwing me on the floor?!" Draco quickly snapped as he realized it was the very girl he'd been waiting for. _Well, this certainly wasn't my plan._

"It would take a lot more to kill you, Ferret, much to my displeasure," she said nonchalantly.

"Now Weaselette, you're getting pretty tiresome."

"Since when did you care?" Ginny cried, exasperated.

"Since you decided to pick a fight with me," Draco said, smirking. This might not have been what he hand in mind, but he was definitely enjoying himself.

"You were the one who started it!" Ginny yelled, finally losing her temper.

"But you were the one who threw me on the floor; hence, you're the one to blame," Draco said, calmly. He knew he was getting on her nerves.

"Maybe if you had been looking in the first place, you wouldn't have come in my way."

"Oh, please! _You_ were the one in _my_ way."

"I was not!"

"You were too."

"No."

"Yes."

"This is ridiculous! Have it your way, then," she muttered, realizing several people had stopped by to watch their childish row.

"See? I knew you would come to your senses, _eventually._"

"You're really spoiled, Ferret," Ginny said, her temper rising again.

"I'll have you know I am _not_ spoiled!"

"Really? But you get mad over such tiny things," Ginny mocked him.

"Look who's talking."

"Well, _I_ have a temper."

"Indeed."

"Indeed? Indeed?! What the hell are you playing at?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, smirking. He was getting her interest, at last.

"What are you up to?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"You really want to know?" Draco replied, raising one eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't!"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you what I'm up to, right here? Where _anyone_ can hear?" Draco asked. And then without asking he pulled Ginny into an empty room.

"What's wrong with you?!" she exclaimed, as she thought of the people who had seen her, Ginny Weasley, being dragged by Draco Malfoy. Why, oh why did she have to put up with him?

"Nothing, I'm perfectly sane. You have yet to answer my question."

"Tell me, Malfoy, what the heck are you up to?"

"I'm going to shag you," Draco said in a low sexy voice. He saw Ginny blush furiously. "You haven't forgotten, I presume?" he asked, closing the distance between them.

"What makes you think I'd _ever_ shag you again?! I'm not foolish enough to make the same mistake twice." Ginny took two steps backwards.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't be doing so if it weren't a mistake to begin with."

"It _was_ a mistake."

"I don't think so."

"What makes you think it wasn't?!"

"This." Draco closed the distance between them and lowered his head in order to reach Ginny's lips. Placing both hands on Ginny's waist, Draco pulled her as close as possible. He placed his right hand on the back of Ginny's neck, in order to deepen the kiss. As his tongue slid inside's Ginny's mouth, his left hand cupped one of her breasts. He moaned as he got lost in a sea of sensations. Draco pulled Ginny even closer to him before he found himself out of breath and breaking the kiss.

"It wasn't a mistake," Draco reassured her as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not so sure of that," Ginny gasped, trying to gain her breath. Loosening herself from Draco's grip, she opened the door. "You're a moron if you think I'm _ever_ going to shag you again," she said. "I was drunk the first time; you won't get me drunk twice." With that, she went out. Draco couldn't help smirking. She really had a temper. _What an interesting prey._

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's been more than a month...I had some troubles but I finally made it! I loooooooove all my reviewers..I like to know what people think, if you guys like it or not or whatever you wanna say. So pretty please R&R!!


	4. The Downside of Fever Fudges

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this store belong to J.K. Rowling and no money is being made out of this.

Beta'd by Raisinous Fiendling.

**The Downside of Fever Fudges**

"Merlin," Ginny exclaimed softly as she looked at her clock; 3:13AM. She had woken up in the midst of a most disturbing nightmare, covered in sweat with the feeling she might fall off her bed. Really, this was starting to wear her out. The whole thing began right after her last encounter with Malfoy.

At first she had thought it was a sheer coincidence. But five nights in a row weren't a coincidence at all. She told herself that it was due to Malfoy's constant stare, which always happened to rest on her fiercely at meals. And it wasn't exactly a _nice_ stare. In fact, it was the most lustful stare Ginny had ever received. Once her brother even asked, confused about Malfoy probably lusting after her. She dismissed the question by shrugging and saying she had homework to do, but she knew she'd been blushing.

She thought the dreams had stopped for she found herself dreaming about Harry. She thought it wasn't related to Malfoy. After all, she used to dream about Harry constantly. Even if the dream was quite weird, Ginny was simply too blissfully happy to worry over it. The dream was about Harry being in a competition of some sort, and she couldn't see who his opponent was. In the end Harry lost and Ginny woke up confused. She was still happy when the dream repeated; this time she noticed it was a Quidditch match. Harry lost as the night before.

Tonight, the third night in a row of the same dream, she was not happy. The match was against Slytherin and they were soundly beating the Gryffindor team. She noted she was the only person there, besides the teams and the referee (who happened to be Zabini). Harry had yet to catch the Snitch and he seemed to be having problems with the task. As the game continued, Malfoy was first to spot the tiny golden ball.

Ginny couldn't believe it, not only were they losing but also Harry was having trouble finding the Snitch. She saw Harry chasing after Malfoy and her blood pressure rose quickly. She was so nervous and anxious she forced herself to close her eyes. Before she opened them she felt cold wind on her face. She opened her eyes; she was flying. She looked around and saw Malfoy and Harry (who had yet to catch up with the former) chasing something in her direction. _The Snitch_. She looked for the Snitch only to realize _she_ was the Snitch.

Upon this new realization she began moving faster and faster, just so Harry could catch her instead of Malfoy. But Malfoy got closer to her by the second and Harry was still behind. She flew upwards and felt even colder wind on her face. Her vision became blurrier as she felt exhaustion overwhelm her. And who could blame her? She was running away from Malfoy and waiting for Harry. Her movements slowed down; Harry had almost caught up with Malfoy. Ginny felt blissful and then a hand gripped her. She turned to look at her captor, and met grey eyes.

"You're mine," Draco whispered lowly, a smug smile on his perfectly pale face. Then Ginny woke up. Now, she was unable to go back to sleep. As she tossed for what felt an eternity in her four-poster bed, she thought about the meaning of her recent nightmare. She lost track of time and fell asleep, her nightmare still troubling her mind. When she finally woke up, she was late for class - with Snape. Truth to be told, class was almost over now and she didn't feel like attending her next one either. So instead of hurrying to attempt get to class on time, Ginny searched in her trunk for some of her brothers' sweets.

Deciding the best one to consume was the fever fudge, Ginny ate it and went straight to Madam Pomfrey's, just to say she _had_ been there. Later on she realized her mistake, as Pomfrey practically kidnapped her until lunch. So now not only had she had a very bad night's sleep but she was also about to have gastritis from her lack of eating!

When Madam Pomfrey _finally_ set her free, Ginny rushed to the Great Hall in order to get her stomach the food it'd been aching for. She was way too distracted to ponder the possibility of Malfoy being there. She sat almost cheerfully near Harry, Ron and Hermione, but her happiness only lasted so long. Eating her food, Ginny felt someone staring at her back.

"Bloody hell, Ginny, what's going on with Malfoy?!" Ron asked, outraged.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry asked dumbly.

"He's been staring at her since she got here!"

"Ron, aren't you being a little too paranoid? I'm sure he's not staring at _Ginny_." Oh thank Merlin for Hermione. "Right, Ginny?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Hermione's right! I …err…excuse me!" she said as she attempted to exit the scene.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot I had told Luna I'd go with her to some place or other, not that _that_ is any of _your_ business, Harry," Ginny snapped quickly and left. How dared he ask where she was going! It was none of his bloody business. Harry had practically dumped, wait, he _had_, in fact, ditched her. And now he was pretending he cared? What kind of psycho was he? Oh how she hated him. He was just something Ginny couldn't bear. Between Harry and Malfoy her life was soon to be over. Why couldn't they just let her be? Was that so difficult a task? Were they _that_ dense, they couldn't even get she did _not_ want either of them?

Okay, maybe Harry didn't _want_ her. But then he should just ignore her. That would make hating him a much easier task. And Malfoy should just stop it with the staring! It was earning her the most inconvenient questions from her brother. She was _never_ going to shag him again, ever. He could be a Sex God, and she wouldn't shag him. He could be quite the gentleman, and she'd still loathe him to death. He could catch her in those strong, yet slender arms of his, and Ginny still refused to even look at him. Malfoy could keep trying to mesmerize her with his beautiful- wait, beautiful? Sex God? Strong arms? What in heaven's name had possessed her?! Oh well, all those _were_ true, if you looked at Draco- err Malfoy, objectively. But she _wasn't_ looking at him. She just loathed him.

And Ginny had strong reasons to do so. To begin with, he had taken advantage of her drunken state (though if she recalled correctly, he, too, was drunk; but that was besides the point); then proceeded to leave her all by herself, for Merlin only knows how long. Then - as if those events alone didn't speak against him - Malfoy had thought it necessary to send bloody Zabini to join her in her otherwise relaxing day at Hogsmeade. And currently he had taken up on the task of lusting after her, rather obviously, thus causing her a lot of unwanted and undeserved trouble. Ergo, she was _bound_ to abhor his very presence for the rest of her life.

She tried; really, she did. She had given her best effort to ignore him. To send him glares that clearly stated the aforementioned hatred. But he was just like Harry; both unbelievable dense, too dense, to get it. Ginny despised how much this was affecting her.

She couldn't see straight. She couldn't concentrate in class. And she always felt her head spinning furiously whenever she thought about Harry or Malfoy. In fact, she was feeling dizzy right now. Actually, rather than dizzy, she felt sick. So sick she had to lean into the nearest wall she found. Her head was hurting badly. And she had just realized that! She had been so distracted with her train of thought she had completely forgotten to eat the remaining half of the fever sweet. But before she could reach into her pocket, she blacked out, right there, in the middle of a hall.

-----------------

"Bugger, my head hurts," Ginny said, as she woke up in a bed that was not her own.

"I see you're awake, Miss Weasley."

"How did I get here?"

"Mr. Zabini was kind enough to bring you here, just about an hour ago. Miss Weasley, that was irresponsible of you! You fainted because you wouldn't let me treat you properly," Madam Pomfrey scolded her.

Ginny squirmed. "I had…uh…stuff to do."

"Oh well, nothing can be done _now_. I've already given you the proper treatment. Now, if you please, drink this and you shall be good as new and ready to leave." Madam Pomfrey gave her an odd-looking potion. Ginny drank it and prepared to leave.

Zabini had picked her up off the floor? Why would he do that? They weren't even on speaking terms. It was all very strange. Perhaps it was some scheme of Malfoy's. Though, it didn't make sense. Malfoy could have carried her to the infirmary himself, if so. Or maybe he wanted her to think he wasn't in _that_ much of a need. Then again, he always gave her those needy stares that not even her brother could deny. How confusing! Teasing, teasing man.

She had to thank Zabini, much to her displeasure. Whatever his reason was, she could not deny he _had_ helped her. So as she ate the remaining end of her brothers' sweet, she made up her mind; she was going to look for Zabini right away and get it over with. And thus, her quest for Zabini through Hogwarts began.

She looked everywhere; the library, the Great Hall, she had even ventured to the dungeons, yet there was no sign of the man. Then it hit her: he was in class. Frustrated at her newest realization, Ginny went outdoors. She had first decided a nice walk by the lake would do well with her unsettling feelings. On her way there, however, she noticed there was a team practicing on the Quidditch pitch. Oh well, that wouldn't hurt, would it?

She approached the pitch to take a better look, when she saw Malfoy flying, shouting orders. He was sweating, and he looked positively hot. He looked as hot as Ginny had never seen Harry, and Harry was quite the nice piece of cake, mind you. Malfoy flying was the most exquisite thing her eyes had ever had the pleasure of seeing. His lean, tall and elegant figure looked at its best when he was flying. A soft gasp escaped her lips, as she remembered Malfoy's chest over her body. His lips kissing her deeply, his hands possessively around her hips, and just-

"Enjoying the view, Weaselette dear?" a male voice purred in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She looked around to find Zabini smirking at her.

"Zabini!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to conceal her embarrassment, even if she knew that to be an impossible thing to do.

"So, are you finally looking at Malfoy under the same light most female students look at him?"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, but you seemed to be fantasizing quite vigorously about him, just a few seconds ago. You didn't even notice I had come to meet you," Zabini said in his smooth voice.

"I was _not_."

"Whatever allows you to sleep at night. So tell me, darling, to what do we owe the honour of your rather _unexpected_ visit?" Zabini asked and Ginny couldn't help but wonder why he had emphasized the word unexpected. There was something about Zabini's manner that was unsettling her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I…actually, I came to thank you, for taking me to the infirmary earlier."

"Oh that, yes well, you looked quite helpless. But I never thought you to be the sort of people who thanked the _likes of us_, I think? Was it not that how you phrased it, last time we met, I mean?" Ginny had a sudden urge to smack Zabini's cool smile off his face. Why was he always smiling? Or smirking? He never looked serious, or in distress. No, he always kept his cool, and that irritated Ginny beyond belief.

"I-I don't remember."

"What a pity, though I'm positive those were your words. In any case, I'm sure you can then understand our surprise at seeing you here."

"_Our_ surprise?" Ginny asked. Zabini didn't look surprised at all.

"The whole team. You see, we are not precisely _used_ to seeing you, looking for us."

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm not used to that either."

"I figured as much. Is there anything else you'd want? Or are you just hanging around to satisfy your need?" he said, his, now catalogued by Ginny as creepy, smile still on his face.

"My need? Zabini, are you out of your mind?!"

"Yes, your need, dear; your need for Draco."

"I have no needs for him, so you better cut it already," Ginny muttered in a low contained voice.

"Is that a threat? But surely you must know you're in _my_ territory. So wouldn't you like to watch your words?" Ginny froze. She looked around and so no one but Slytherins. "I see you understand. Now, I'll ask again, is there _anything else _you'd like?"

She really was not looking forward to spending more time with Zabini, so she decided to stop it with the small talk, "I…err…why did you…you know, pick me up?" Zabini smirked at her crackly voice and it was only then that Ginny understood why Zabini was in Slytherin. He was _evil_; he always smiled, or smirked, but his eyes flickered with danger and scorn. It was as though he was teasing but at same time warning not to cross the limit. Ginny now knew why Malfoy kept him on his good side. He was just plain scary.

"Because I'm a gentleman; because I, unlike you, was brought up with manners," Zabini explained in his cool deep voice and Ginny couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, despise her previous realization. "What's so funny, Weaselette?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that Malfoy said the exact same thing when we…it's nothing really."

"I see you haven't forgotten that night. Well then, I shall tell him you're looking forward to a repetition. Good-bye, Weaselette," Zabini said, waving his hand and turning his back to her to return to the pitch. Ginny was just too stunned to actually _say_ something.

"What was that about?" she heard Malfoy demand Zabini in a low serious voice.

"That's between the two of us," Zabini replied as he winked at her. Ginny shivered and fled the scene before she regretted it.

**A/N:** First, I'd like to apologize for the delayed chapter. There were some…complications and I was busy with school, so I'm sorry! I'd like to thanks all my beautiful reviewers. Please R&R!

gineveramalfoy1894 : I hope you like this one. About how Draco gets Ginny…well you'll see on the next chapter, so stay tuned! It's actually a silly thing how the get to that point. But that shall be explained later.


	5. So Kiss me Good Night

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and no money is being made out of this.

Beta'd by Raisinous Fiendling.

**So ****Kiss Me Good Night**

"Don't make me repeat myself, Zabini," Draco said, irritated at Zabini and his recent behaviour towards the she-Weasel.

"Jealous, Draco?" was Zabini's reply.

"Should I be?"

Zabini chuckled before saying, "I wouldn't know. I have yet to spend more time with her to be able to properly answer that. Though you should know, you _are_ moving forward. She has been thinking about you, from what I could gather. I can only hope she is not confused now, due to the recent events."

"_Recent_ events, Zabini? May I be so bold as to ask, _which_ events exactly?" Draco demanded, his anger clearly rising.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? My bad, Malfoy, I'm _deeply_ sorry. You see, I happened to run into a fainted Weaselette before practice. I am sure _you_ understand why, _exactly,_ I couldn't leave her there, on the floor." Zabini smirked widely as he saw Draco's face turn different shades of yellow and then completely pale in a matter of seconds. Why in Merlin's name had she fainted? Moreover, what had Zabini done to her? "Why Malfoy, I could not have anticipated such concern over the Weaselette!"

"I assume you took her to Pomfrey?"

"Indeed. She was just gracing us with her presence because she _needed_ to thank me." Draco flinched at Zabini's rare usage of the word need. He knew he had done that just to piss him even further, and Zabini being Zabini, could accomplish so in a few seconds.

"Practice is over!" Draco said, ignoring Zabini and addressing the whole team.

"Aw, is it over because of what I said?" Zabini asked in a mocking voice.

"You're irrelevant in this decision; practice was over before you returned from your chit-chat with the Weaselette."

"My, my, you're quite mad!"

"Zabini, do yourself a favour and go before I wipe that smirk off your face with my fist," Draco said, his hand clenched furiously.

"Very well, I shall go, all by myself," Zabini replied, and then added, "I only wish I won't run into you-know-who on my way out."

"Go!" Draco snarled at him. Merlin, did Zabini know how to push his buttons! He was the most irritating individual Draco had ever come across with. Yet, he was Draco closest friend. And as much as he hated admitting it, Zabini _knew_ him. It was just some sort of special ability Zabini had, of being able to read every person he ever talked with or looked at. It bugged Draco beyond compare whenever he was at the receiving end of such ability; on the other hand, it was a very useful one when applied on others.

Between lame attempts at getting Ginny, NEWTs and Quidditch, Draco had been left exhausted. He was scheming the rest of his day but upon entering the common room he shared with Granger, he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him sat the Golden Trio. He'd completely forgotten about their existence, especially the _Weasel's_. But the gods were just _kind enough_ to remind Draco of him.

"The Bouncing Ferret's back!" the Weasel said.

"Had I known the Mudblood was going to bring such scum to the common room, I would've avoided the displeasure," Draco said as he moved towards the bathroom.

"Take it back, Malfoy!"

"I don't think so, Weasel."

"What's your bloody problem? And what do you want with my sister?!" Draco was but a few steps away from the bathroom door when the Weasel grabbed his shoulder and made him turn. Draco was really in no mood to be discussing his intentions towards Ginny, much less with her _brother_.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he drawled nonchalantly and freed himself from Weasley's grip. As he went in the shower he heard Granger scolding Weasley and someone opening the door. It could be bloody Filch at this point, and he wouldn't care. Draco was just out of it. He wanted to take a bath and sleep.

Actually, he didn't want to go to sleep, because sleeping would mean wet dreams, and those would remind him of his lack of sexual activity during the past weeks. It was driving him mad! And now Zabini had decided it would be _extremely_ fun to butt in and screw up his rather slow progress with Ginny. Nothing was going according to his plans these days, and Draco was quite sick of it all.

He was nowhere near where he wanted to be with Ginny. Yet he couldn't forget their last kiss. He had wanted to shag her right there and then. If he had continued, she wouldn't have resisted. Draco knew that much. She liked denying she liked him, but Draco could see how it took a great deal of effort not to give in that time. And Draco, being a gentleman, had decided it was better to wait until she herself realized it.

At Quidditch practice, he had seen her gaze over his body. Draco _knew_ she already wanted him. But she resisted! She was absurdly stubborn. Ginny drove him wild with lust. And seeing Zabini flirting with her so _openly_ was not helping his cause. The bloody bastard.

Stepping out of the shower, Draco kept on cursing Zabini out loud. He wrapped a towel around his waist and remembered that the Golden Trio was probably still in the common room. He hoped at least Granger was. Draco smirked, recalling a memory he was rather fond of.

The second day after their arrival, Draco had used the shower first, and had taken his time with it. Granger had been knocking the door quite enthusiastically, claiming she'd be unfashionably late and it was all going to be Draco's fault. But Draco _liked_ to take his time when bathing. He finally got out of the shower and opened the door. Granger was waiting outside and seemed at first happy he had decided to stop monopolizing the bathroom.

She went towards him and then stopped out of the blue. Her faced became crimson and Draco heard the gasp which escaped her lips. His best guess was that she had never seen an _almost_ naked male body. And, even if she had (which Draco doubted), no male body could be a match for his perfectly built torso. Draco thought it was all very amusing and proceeded to ask whether she'd like him to take the towel off. Granger's blush deepened even more as she rushed into the bathroom.

She had avoided him the following week and Draco had taken his baths without any interruption from her part. After the initial embarrassment wore off, Granger kept pestering him to the point he now took _barely_ thirty minutes in the shower. Draco smirked at the memory. Her expression had been priceless.

As he swung the door open, four pairs of eyes turned on him. He had completely forgotten about the person who came in while he was in the bathroom. Three pairs of eyes quickly returned to their previous task. The fourth pair, however, fancied the look of his naked torso.

Draco smirked. "Liking what you see, Weaselette?" Ginny blushed deeply and the Golden Trio turned to him. "May I take that as a yes?" he asked Ginny seductively.

"No, you may not!" Potter and Weasley said at the same time.

"But I'm sure she thinks otherwise, do you not, _Ginevra_?" Draco saw Ginny swallowing hard and proceeded, "I'm sure you'd be _delighted_ if I offered to do the same thing I offered Granger." It was now Granger's turn to blush.

"WHAT!" Weasley demanded, outraged.

"Get. Out, Malfoy. NOW!" Granger screeched, trying really hard not to blush any more.

"Now, I'm sure you're intelligent enough not to decline my offer twice, right?"

"Oh, bugger off!" Granger said and Draco couldn't help but answer, "Well, your loss."

He went into his room, smirking. Despite having closed the door behind him, he could hear Weasley's angry questions. This scene had made his day. It was always refreshing to tease the Golden Trio and it was never bad to see Ginny's lustful eyes. Perhaps he wasn't as far from his goal as he had thought.

--------------------

Draco woke up soaked in his own sweat. _Again_. He reached for his wand and cleaned the mess he had made. He went to the bathroom for a glass of water but stopped when his stomach twitched with hunger. He had fallen asleep after his shower and thus had skipped dinner. Now he was unbelievably hungry and had absolutely _nothing_ to eat. He walked to the kitchen, not worrying about being out after curfew. He _was_ the head boy and could abuse his power if he wanted to.

Draco reached the kitchen and ate vigorously until he was too full to even move. He almost fell asleep right there but fortunately someone prevented him from doing so. Someone who was in the kitchen after curfew too. Draco turned his head to see who had so rudely interrupted him.

"Are you following me, Weaselette?"

"If I had known you were here, I would've preferred to starve myself to death."

"That's not a nice thing to say. Besides, why are you here after curfew?"

"The same goes to _you_, Malfoy."

"I was on duty until a few minutes ago," he lied. "What's _your_ excuse, if you have one, that is?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Really? Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew."

"You can't be serious! You're not even on duty!"

"I may not be on duty, but I am still the head boy."

"You're such an _arse_, Malfoy!" Ginny said turning towards the door and leaving the kitchen. Draco followed her out. "What, no good night kiss?"

Ginny stopped walking and answered fiercely, "You shameless bastard!"

"I may be shameless, but I am no bastard," Draco said seriously. They were both facing each other, inches apart. Ginny stared at Draco, anger clouding her eyes. They stood in silence for a few seconds. Ginny was the first to move. She closed the distance between them and reached up to kiss Draco.

Draco's eyes grew wider as Ginny's closed. She kissed him lightly and said, "Happy now?"

"No," Draco said as he dove in for another kiss. This time, it lasted longer. Long enough for Draco to put his right hand on Ginny's hip and left one on the crook of her neck. Draco was about to pull her closer when Ginny grinded her hips with his, brushing his growing erection. Draco moaned deeply into her mouth and Ginny hooked a leg over his waist.

"Feeling a little naughty tonight, Ginevra?" Draco said, smirking.

"I'd say horny," Ginny said, gasping. She pushed Draco towards the nearest wall, snogging him eagerly. She was now all over Draco, her heels digging in his backside.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, then," he said, leading the way to an empty classroom. He began licking the way down her collarbone. He sucked on Ginny's skin and she moaned.

Draco opened the door of the classroom and whispered a cushioning charm before laying Ginny on the floor. He performed two other charms - one to sound-proof the room and a contraceptive one. He crept back to Ginny and raised her t-shirt. He began taking it off while Ginny's hands unbuttoned his pyjamas' silk shirt. Draco discarded Ginny's t-shirt on the floor and began sucking on the newly exposed skin.

She moaned loudly and tightened her legs around him. Taking her bra off, Draco stopped to admire Ginny's beauty. Her skin was flushed and sweaty, her lips red and swollen and her mass of red hair wet and messy. She looked like a goddess to Draco. He wanted to kiss and touch every inch of her body. And he did.

He began with her breasts, licking them softly and then sucking on her nipples. Ginny tightened her grip on his hips and dug her fingers on Draco's back. Draco brushed his tongues against the sensitive skin of Ginny's stomach and heard her giggle. He passed her bellybutton and found himself at the hem of her pants. Draco took his time taking them off, along with her knickers. Once the items were discarded on the floor Ginny raised her hands and took off Draco's pants and boxers at the same time.

Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the blissful happiness of the moment. He opened them again and kissed Ginny fiercely. She hooked a leg over his waist again and whispered, "Now." Draco wasn't willing to wait either so he entered her with a quick thrust.

Ginny opened her eyes, but did not seem to be in pain. Instead, she moved her hips to begin a rhythm. Draco followed her for what felt an eternity until Ginny was pleading him to go faster. He did, and they both screamed in pleasure. He kept thrusting faster until he was on the edge. Each thrust grew faster and faster, and then he lost his senses. Draco barely heard Ginny screaming with him before collapsing on top of her.

Their rushed breaths began slowing down and Draco moved off of Ginny and out of her. They were both still panting when Ginny asked, "What is this?"

"Just sex." Draco saw Ginny's lips form a silent 'oh'. He went for his wand and cleaned them up.

"It's getting late," Draco commented.

"Yeah, I know. Can you hand me my knickers, please?" Ginny asked, holding her hand out. Draco looked everywhere for Ginny's knickers, but couldn't find them.

"I don't know where they are."

"What? You took them off, you should know!"

"I have no idea where they landed. You know, I wasn't exactly paying attention!"

"That's so like you, Malfoy. Selfish git," Ginny muttered and reached for her bra and pyjamas. She dressed quickly and made a move to leave.

"You're leaving without your knickers?" Draco chuckled at the thought.

"I am. I'd rather leave them behind than spend more time with you."

"Very well, I'm not going to stop you," Draco retorted before snorting loudly.

"Bastard," Ginny said under her breath and walked awkwardly toward the door. Draco got up and grabbed her waist. "What do you want now?" Ginny said, turning in his arms.

"Kiss me good night," Draco whispered in her ear. Their eyes locked briefly before Ginny got on her toes to reach Draco's face. She kissed him softly and left.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter. I've been so bussy with school...but anyways, here it is! Please R&R!! I loooove all my reviews.


	6. I Lost Your Knickers, You Lost Yourself

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and no money is being made out of this.

Beta'd by Raisinous Fiendling.

**I Lost Your Knickers, You Lost ****Yourself **

"Get lost, Zabini, I said no!" a female voice yelled.

"Oh, but Daphne dearest, you're the love of my life! The very air I breathe!" Zabini pleaded.

"Stop it, Zabini, can't you see she doesn't want you? I'm sure she'd rather go out with _me_, right, Miss Greengrass?" Draco turned his eyes to Daphne Greengrass who looked rather bored.

"Neither of you! _Especially_ not you, Malfoy! You should at least act more gentlemanly! You just got lucky last night," Daphne replied as she sat beside Pansy at the Slytherin table. Zabini, who had been drinking pumpkin juice, almost choked at her comment.

"Now, why would you say that?" Draco asked, astonished at her direct approach.

"No one but _you_ would dare to leave a pair of his date's knickers in the dungeons, or am I wrong, Malfoy? Didn't that underwear belong to your latest shag?"

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you leave a girl's precious possession lying around, for everyone to see? What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?" Pansy interjected in a mocking voice.

"Pansy, I have absolutely no idea. What's to become of me, now that I have lost my good manners?" Draco replied, in feign affliction.

"You shall die of sheer embarrassment," Zabini said. "So, Daphne, my love, will you come with me to Hogsmeade, now that we have proven Mr. Malfoy to be a complete waste of your precious time?"

"No, Zabini. For the zillionth time, no, I won't."

"You should know when to give up, Blaise," Pansy commented, amused.

"Ah! I shall go and hang myself!"

"Do as you wish. Just as long as you stop bothering me with your presence," Daphne replied.

"You really don't care about me? My well-being?"

"I believe I've made it clear that I do _not_ care."

"How Slytherin of you, not to care for the one who gives you unconditional love!"

"I reckon there _was_ a reason I was sorted into this house."

"There's no way around it, then. I'll excuse myself. Malfoy, come with me, I need firewhiskey," Zabini demanded as he made an odd gesture with his hand to add more drama to the already ridiculous scene.

"I am sorry, ladies, it is a men's matter." Draco left the Great Hall with Zabini and walked to his private room. As they arrived at Draco's room, he served two glasses of water and handed one to Zabini.

"How did you do it, mate?" Zabini suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Get the Weaselette in bed."

"Oh, that. Yes, well, I'm not sure as to _how_ that happened. She was pretty into it before I noticed." Now that he thought about it, _why_ had she slept with him? She wasn't drunk as far as he could tell and he _definitely_ hadn't used force.

"She just decided it would be fun to sleep with you and went for it? That doesn't sound too convincing, you know? I'm starting to think you drugged her!"

"I would never do such a thing! And yes, that _is_ what I'm trying to say. I am confused about the matter, too. She was… I believe the word is, horny. I have no idea what got into her, I'm just grateful for whatever it was." Surely he was quite grateful for it all. His obsession was getting the best of him, and Draco didn't like that at all.

"So, was she drunk?"

"I don't think so," Draco said, thoughtfully.

"She really likes you, then," Zabini stated, a wide smirk spread over his face, as if he thought that was funny.

"I would hope not," Draco sighed, not seeing where the fun was in the Weaselette liking _him_.

"What's it to you, anyway? It's her fault for falling for you, not yours."

"Indeed, you're right. But I'd rather think that I would like to spare her the trouble."

"She should know better. It is you she's dealing with, after all." There was a pause before Zabini continued. "I take it all your sexual problems are resolved?"

"I reckon that is all settled." It would be the apocalypse for Draco if _those_ matters had yet to be settled. Not that he would mind another shag with the Weasley girl; but still, it wasn't becoming of a Malfoy to be obsessed with a Muggle-lover.

"Now you're free to shag and melt the girls' hearts!" Zabini teased.

"For now, at least. Mother wrote to me yesterday, she asked me if I had already chosen one." Draco was beginning to worry about what his mother had asked him. He was very far from choosing a wife and did not even so much as _want_ one. His single life was quite good at the present.

"And you can't exactly tell her you're currently infatuated with a certain redhead!"

"She would die! And I'd rather she didn't," Draco exclaimed, horrified at the mere thought.

"Who are you thinking about, then?" Zabini asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. But Draco doubted Zabini didn't already know the answer to that.

"Greengrass is a good option." Draco paused. "What was it with you and her at lunch, anyway?"

"A bet." Zabini shrugged, as if he made bets so often that Draco shouldn't be surprised. However, Draco _was_ surprised, considering Zabini wasn't usually one to go along with such a 'plebeian act', as the dark boy had once phrased it.

"A _bet_?"

"Yes, a bet," Zabini answered, rolling his eyes at Draco.

"With who, if I may be allowed to ask?"

"Pansy. She said she'd pay me back for the stash of chocolate she stole from me last week if I could take Daphne to bed with me. Unfortunately I hadn't realized dear Daphne is already smitten with that bloke from Ravenclaw."

"She is? Merlin, and here I was, just about to make a proposal to her," Draco said, cursing his bad luck on the subject. A Ravenclaw! _Oh, well, I guess that's better than a bloody Gryffindor._

"Well, I doubt she'll refuse you."

"I doubt her _family_ will refuse. I'll invite her over to the Manor during Christmas holidays. We shall see what happens then." And Draco wasn't really excited about the fact that she'd probably have to accept him. After all, you don't see proposals like that everyday.

"And your mother will be pleased to know you are at least trying to find yourself a wife." _Yes, she certainly will._

"What about you?" Draco asked, suddenly curious.

"What about me?"

"Well, how's _your_ search for a wife going?" Draco rephrased, irritated at the fact that _Zabini_ had tried to play dumb on _him_!

"I find those matters absolutely tiresome," the other boy said casually.

"The almighty Zabini has no prospects! My, my, you don't see that every day." Draco smirked.

"I, unlike you, do not need to get laid with every lady in Hogwarts. One will do."

"So you _do_ have someone in mind." Draco's smirk widened, if possible.

"Let's just say we're shagging out of convenience. Nothing serious, really," Zabini said, his cheeks lightly colouring and then returning to their original shade. It was an almost invisible blush, but Draco had seen it and was now very interested in the girl that made Zabini blush, even if just a little.

"But you're not telling me who she is, so you're either very embarrassed of her _or_ she's close to me. Which of the two is it?"

"You'll never know, Malfoy," Zabini retorted sharply.

"I'll just have to throw guesses," Draco said in such amusement that Zabini looked at him as though he was about to kill him.

"And I will confirm no guess of yours." Zabini's voice was low and dangerous, which only served to increase Draco's amusement.

"Luna Lovegood!" Draco exclaimed, nearly snorting.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Zabini exclaimed.

"I guess not. Millicent Bulstrode," Draco insisted.

"You know, Draco, I don't know about you, but I am definitely not into girls who look like blokes," Zabini said plainly as he gulped down his glass of water; Draco suspected his best mate was wishing he had given him something a little stronger.

"Myrtle." Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend as if to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Now, that's just sick! You'll never know Malfoy, give up." Zabini's voice was so disgusted Draco that actually thought the other boy was going to be sick.

"I'll let the matter rest for now. I _will_ get it out of you, Zabini. Just you see."

"Whatever you say, Malfoy." Zabini sighed in relief seeing Draco had given up. Well, for _now_, at least.

Silence filled the room once more. Both boys sat and drank their water quietly, thinking on their own worries. Draco refilled their glasses with a bottle of firewhiskey he had inside his closet.

Draco broke the silence. "She's a good shag."

"One would hope so, if one is to see you so eager to get her," Zabini truthfully commented.

"I wonder if Daphne is as good as she is," Draco continued.

"Mate, you've got to revise your thoughts. Any casual listener might think you're talking about your whores." Zabini's voice was anything _but_ amused and the blond boy could only wonder why.

"That's because said casual listener has a very twisted mind," Draco decided to answer, instead of asking what the big fuss about sleeping around was. He _was_ a teenager and _everyone_ knew how hormones worked!

"That would be because you practically treat them as sluts." _Ah yes, well they don't seem to mind, do they?_

"No, I don't. I care for their reputation. I never tell a single soul who I shag."

"Yes, but they all like to say they've slept with Draco Malfoy." Draco wasn't sure where Zabini wanted to get with all this, but he wasn't enjoying it.

"Then it's their fault," Draco defended himself.

"You should at least choose one per month."

"You've grown to be quite a bore, Zabini," Draco snapped, trying to get off the topic.

"And you have grown quite careless. Honestly, mate, her knickers!"

"We could've stayed and looked for them. She was the one who rushed out of the room!" Draco exclaimed. It was not _his_ fault _she_ had decided to go without her underwear, why couldn't anyone get that little fact?

"Well, that really is none of my business. But you might want to be careful with what you do." Zabini's voice had lowered and Draco knew he was no longer referring to sleeping around.

"I know. Do we have a date already?" Draco asked, a frown crossing his face.

"No, but I believe it'll be during Christmas break." _Christmas break?! But that's barely two weeks from now!_

"Who else is to join?"

"Nott, Pansy-"

"Pansy!" Draco could not believe his ears.

"Millicent Bulstrode, too."

"What about Greengrass?" Draco asked, wanting to know if his future wife was bound to the same fate as his.

"She won't be joining this time. Word on the street says her mother wants her settled before she joins the Dark Lord."

"But Pansy?" Draco couldn't believe Pansy's parents would allow their daughter to join the Dark Lord so early.

"You know her parents. They will gladly give her to him," Zabini said gloomily.

"Bloody hell." Draco couldn't help but drink his remaining firewhiskey at once.

"Yes, well, there's nothing to it. We should enjoy the few days of freedom we have left." Zabini's eyes were dark and Draco could've sworn he had seen a glimpse of sadness but it quickly vanished.

"No need to get _that_ gloomy, Zabini."

"Oh, excuse me, Malfoy; I wasn't aware you were so thrilled by the idea!" Zabini snapped.

"I'm not. It's just…" Draco fell silent. He didn't know what he had meant to say.

"Yeah…I feel the same. I only wish we had more time."

"Me, too."

Zabini sighed and then continued in a more cheerful tone, "I've got a girl waiting for me!"

"I can't believe you're trading me for a girl!" Draco mocked him.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm just not into blokes. Sorry to disappoint you." Zabini left the glass he was still holding on Draco's table and left the room, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. There were barely two weeks until Christmas break, but the whole Ginny thing had Draco completely distracted. He hadn't thought about the Dark Lord until now.

He would receive the Dark Mark over the holidays. _These are some holidays I'm not really looking forward to. _He had a funny feeling in his stomach, one he had not felt since the Halloween Ball. Now that that issue was over, his former anxiety returned to him.

But today was no day to be worrying about that. He had to focus on the assignments he had neglected for so long. The library was awaiting, and for the first time in his life, Draco didn't mind so much having to spend the whole afternoon, and probably night, at the place. He picked up his bag and headed to the library.

Four hours, and what felt like a mile of parchment, later Draco was done and exhausted. His bed was calling him, and he wasn't willing to refuse a well-deserved nap. Unfortunately, what was supposed to be a nap turned into a profound sleep, and he missed dinner, _again_. His sleeping pattern was so altered, Draco was really beginning to worry.

He walked to the dungeons, not caring it was already past curfew. Entering the kitchens, he was surprised by the sight that greeted him.

"It seems the kitchens are our meeting place, _Ginevra_," he said, his voice low and husky. He waited for her sarcastic remark, but it never came. In fact, she didn't even turn around to see who had interrupted her midnight snack.

"That's very rude, you know. You won't even look at me? What kind of manners are those?" he said, hoping it would provoke her and make her at least turn around. She _did_ turn around, but her gaze wasn't meeting his.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," she said in a thin voice. There was no furious look in her eyes, no sarcastic reply. Draco was so taken aback by her reaction that he said nothing back and just asked the elves for some food and went back to his room. To him, it looked as if she had been crying. He didn't know where his rush of sympathy had come from, but he simply decided to let her be for the night.

OoO

_4 o'clock! What kind of people wake up at four o'clock hungry!_ He groaned and wondered if he could ignore his roaring stomach. He was eating like a freaking cow! He went for the kitchens, thinking he should have a stash of food for his own enjoyment to avoid the current visits to the kitchens. He could have sworn the elves were already looking weirdly at him.

And then, what was it with meeting the Weaselette every time he went there. Was she stalking him? But she couldn't be. At least not last night…had she really been crying? If she had, why would she? Wait…why would _he_ care? It was just the Weaselette.

As soon as he entered the kitchens, an elf approached him. "Master! Master has to take the silly girl out! She is in the way of the elves' work. Food won't be ready in time!"

"Which silly girl?" Draco asked, amused by the deep frown on the elf's face.

"The red-haired one. She slept here."

"She did? Where is she?" The elf pointed a corner in the room. Draco couldn't believe it! She had stayed all night. On the floor! He walked towards her, noticing how beautiful she looked, lying there on her side.

He knelt near her and whispered, "Hey, Weaselette, time to wake up."

"Ungh…go away! I wanna sleep!" she moaned and rolled on her other side.

"You're in the kitchens! You can't _sleep_ here. Come on, you have to return to your tower," Draco told her patiently while shaking her tiny body.

"No! I wanna stay here. I don't wanna move," she said stubbornly. Draco couldn't help but think she looked adorable like that.

"If I carried you to your dorm, would that be okay?" his voice sounded so kind, it shocked him. She still had her eyes closed, but she reached her arms up in the air. Draco chuckled at the childish gesture, but took her in his arms.

"My, how much _do_ you weigh?" Draco complained as her full weight rested on his arms.

"Mmm…no idea," she mumbled sleepily, her breath ranking with the smell firewhiskey.

"So you're drunk," Draco stated.

"Nah! Where are we going?"

"To your room," he answered, beginning to wonder why in Merlin's name he had decided to take her there. The girl probably didn't even remember her password, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to get in there on her own and Draco only could go as far as the portrait.

"Noo…I hate it!" she complained and stirred in his arms. Draco was already feeling the pain he would feel once he woke up.

"Oh, really? Then where do you suggest I take you?" He asked, his voice somewhat annoyed at her current state. _Oh bugger, I shall make a mental note not to _ever_ take care of drunks again!_

"To the moon!" she exclaimed happily as she raised her hands up to the ceiling. Draco cursed at the noise she was making. They would be discovered if she kept her voice so loud!

"I can't take you there," Draco replied harshly.

"Why not? Why not? Let me down if you're not taking me there," she whined as she struggled in his arms.

"Hey, stop! I'm gonna fall down," Draco scolded her as he tried to regain his balance.

"You aaareee boooring!" she whined, settling herself in Draco's arms.

"And you're completely wasted!" Draco said between gritted teeth.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," Draco said, nearly losing the few strings of patience he had left.

Ginny didn't answer back; she looked as if she had fallen asleep again. _Marvellous! Just what I needed!_

"Hey, wake up!" he tried, but she was far gone and no one could wake her up.

"Bloody hell…" Draco was now stuck with Ginevra Weasley of all people! He had to feel sympathy for her!

"I'm going to take you to my room…not that you are going to decline or anything...I'm just saying it, so that I can say I did_ warn_ you…Blimey, you're getting heavy!" He sighed and changed his course. She could sleep in his bed, and he…that couch in the common room seemed just fine for this one night.

**A/N:** Sooorry for the late update! I hope you like this! And btw I'll be posting a oneshot so please read it and tellme what you guys think! Thanks again to all my reviewers, and please please R&R!!


End file.
